


one cough does not keep the girlfriends away

by amaryllis (amaryllis_tw)



Series: saidayeon [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nasaida, saidayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_tw/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: nayeon lets out one cough. one. and it sends both her girlfriends running into the room she's in. she doesn't even know how they heard her.





	one cough does not keep the girlfriends away

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments from my first ever fic, sulky!! 
> 
> now i'm back with another saidayeon hihi
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!!!

_Keep it in, Im Nayeon._

_Keep it in, Im Nayeon._

_You can do this._

She covered her mouth with her hand.

But the sound of a cough managed to escape through.

She looked at the closed door.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Im Nayeon!", the door slammed open, revealing her two girlfriends. Nayeon groaned. She'd been trying her best to avoid letting a single cough or sneeze, even a sniff, come out of her mouth (or nose), because her two younger girlfriends tend to overreact and look after her too much. Not that she minded, but anyway.

"I'm fine! I told you I'm fine! It's just a simple-", Nayeon tried. "Shut!", Sana started. "You told us you were fine!", Dahyun continued, crossing her arms. "And that you weren't sick at all." Sana continued, crossing her arms too. "But, look at you.", her girlfriends said in unison. She was-- fine, but for her girlfriends, she wasn't allowed to get up from her bed even when she only had a simple cold.

Nayeon groaned as she lied back down on their bed, covering her eyes with the back of her arm. "Here we go again.", she mumbled. "What was that?", Sana asked, raising her eyebrow, although she heard her quite clearly. Nayeon immediately sit up, head throbbing even more due to the quick movement. "Nothing! I said I love you so much! You two are my world and-"

"Stop it." Dahyun cut her oldest girlfriend off.

Nayeon smiled sheepishly, unconsciously bringing her fingers to her temple, massaging it. Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Nayeonnie, why didn't you tell us you were sick? Does your head hurt?", Dahyun questioned, walking closer to where her girlfriend was, immediately being pulled to bed. Sana immediately went inside their bathroom to get a medicine for Nayeon's headache. "I didn't want you to make it a big deal, because I'm fine, really.", Nayeon said with a muffled voice, cuddled into Dahyun's neck.

"You aren't okay. You're sick, and you look awful-", Sana started to say, walking back into the room. "Thank you. That makes me feel much better.", Nayeon interrupted, voice full of sarcasm and with a roll of her eyes. Sana walked closer to the bed to cuddle into her bunny girlfriend's back.

"You know that I still think you're beautiful even if you look like a snotty mess.", Sana said, trying to kiss her on the lips. "No kisses until I'm better! I'm sick, Sana!", Nayeon said, while avoiding her girlfriend's tempting lips.

"Oh, so now you're sick?", Sana pouted, trying to trap Nayeon's flying hands.

Dahyun chuckled, watching her girlfriends try to win against each other, one trying to kiss the other, while another half-heartedly tried to avoid every pucker of lips that was being sent her way.

She untangled her arms around Nayeon's waist and tried to sneak off the bed to make her girlfriend some hopefully edible porridge.

"Where are you going?", the older girls whined.

Dahyun smiled at her girlfriends' way. "I'll go try to make some porridge for the sick grandma-"

"Hey!"

"-to fill up her stomach with at least little food.", Dahyun finished, winking at Nayeon as a sign of apology.

"I wanna help too!", Sana started to get off the bed, but gets pulled back by a whining Nayeon. "I just want cuddles.", Nayeon mumbled, already cuddled into Sana. "Dahyunnie too.", she added, blindly reaching for Dahyun.

"Fine, but only for five minutes. You need to eat.", Dahyun argued, but walked towards the bed to join her girlfriends.

"Thirty minutes.", Nayeon bargained.

"Fifteen."

"Fifty."

"Thirty."

"Okay.", Nayeon hid her smile. Sana also chuckled, silently.

"Wait a minute-", Dahyun frowned.

Nayeon laughed.

"No taking back!", Sana said, now giggling freely.

"You tricked me!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it and leave a kudos (if you want to). hihi


End file.
